Niñeras primerizas
by Padmenvy
Summary: ¿ Qué pasaría si Belphegor y Fran fuesen las niñeras de la pequeña Squnelle por una noche?


Otra historia con Squnelle, la princesita de Varia~ Al final y sin querer lo he convertido en una serie XD

Esta vez con Belphegor y Fran como protagonistas junto a la pequeña, haciendo las veces de niñeras.

No estoy poniendo estas historias por capítulos ya que todos mis fics son de la misma temática ( y aún no controlo para nada fanfiction e_eU ) Gracias a todos los que me leen y gracias también por los reviews de mis fics anteriores! Epro les guste este también!

- **Niñeras primerizas** -

Aún apenas pronunciaba un par de palabras a su "estilo", pero la pequeña Squnelle ya se mantenía en pie, siempre y cuando pudiese sujetarse a algo, pudiendo así dar uno o dos pasos sin soltar su agarre.  
Esa noche Squalo debía encargarse de una misión y para variar, de hecho era algo muy inusual, Xanxus le acompañaba o más bien era el espadachín quién acompañaba al jefe en una aburrida reunión en la ciudad en la cual posiblemente los otros convocados a tal cita, no saldrían con vida.  
Para ir asegurando el terreno, Levi, junto con su escuadrón del trueno y Lussuria, se habían adelantado, y se mantendrían en los alrededores por si el asesino de las llamas de la ira y el peliplata necesitaban refuerzos, en otras palabras: La pequeña pasaría la noche con Belphegor y Fran.

Por supuesto a Squalo no le hacía ninguna gracia que su hija, aún inocente y delicada, se quedase bajo el cuidado de un tipo desquiciado que disfrutaba de mancharse con la sangre de quien se le ponía por delante y de el "chico rana nuevo", quien podía ver explotar y derrumbarse un edificio delante de sus narices sin inmutarse siquiera. Pero Bel había insistido en que era perfectamnte capaz de ocuparse de ella por unas horas incluso mejor que el mismo Squalo, el cual le repitió mil veces todos los detalles para el cuidado de la menor, pero viendo que el rubio parecía no prestarle mucha atención, terminó por dejarlo todo por escrito en multitud de notas que había dejado por toda la mansión, de ese modo, se aseguraba que el principito no olvidase nada.

- Uishishishishi~ Ya, ya, no querras llegar tarde, ¿o sí, cápitan?- Le instaba el rubio, arrebatandole la pequeña de entre los brazos al peliplata. Squnelle por su parte se quedó mirando a la pareja de asesinos que iban a partir, sabiendo que tanto Xanxus como Squalo, volverían por la mañana, la menor parecía estar ya acostumbrada a pasar algunas noches sin ellos, y sin embargo, parecía que podría echarse a llorar de un momento a otro, o eso es lo que parecía al verle los ojos, húmedos y vidriosos.

- Aiós, Papá - Se despedía la pequeña en su peculiar dialecto, apenas sacudiendo un poco la mano en señal de despedida.

- Hasta mañana, cariño - Fue la respuesta obtenida ( extrañamente dulce ) , sorprendentemente al unísono tanto por el espadachín, como por el jefe, que habían respondido con una sonrisa bobalicona y que solo dedicaban a la pequeña. Ambos se miraron con verdadera rabia tras haber dicho aquello a la vez, fulminandose con la mirada.

- Ella hablaba comigo, basura. - A Xanxus, le importaba poco que genéticamente la niña fuese hija de Squalo, según su punto de vista, el padre era él mismo: Xanxus.  
-Vroooei! Era a mí, bastardo! - Y comenzaron una de tantas discusiones que tenían a diario desde que la criatura había comenzado a decir sus primeras palabras, discusión que Fran cortó, impasible como siempre, cerrando la puerta y dejandolos fuera.  
- Bon voyage- se despedía, volviendose hacia el rubio que mantenía a la niña en alto, riendo y mirandola.  
- Uishishishi~...El tiburón estúpido exagera, no puede ser complicado ocuparse de algo tan pequeño.  
- Ella corre peligro en tus manos, senpai...-  
El rubio dedicó una mueca asqueada al peliverde, volteando con la niña en brazos sin decirle nada y dirigiendose a traves de uno de los larguisimos y enmoquetados pasillos, hacia la cocina, donde encontró una de las tantas notas que Squalo había dejado, pegada en una de las encimeras:

_" __21:30__ Hora de la cena: __5 __medidas de agua __**MINERAL**__, __3__ medidas de leche en polvo y __1__ medida de cereales. ¡Y más te vale que esté a la temperatura adecuada, principe idiota! "_

- El capitan Squalo se toma esto muy en serio, ¿ No crees senpai? - Fran aparecía de pronto por detrás de Belphegor, leyendo la nota por encima de su hombro y provocando un respingo en el rubio.  
- Vuelve a hacer eso y te mato.- Sentenciaba este dejando a la menor en el suelo, quien enseguida comenzó a gatear torpemente y sin rumbo.

Las instrucciones eran simples, y más para un genio como él, tampoco hacía falta serlo para preparar un biberón. ¿no? Calentó el agua y preparó todo como el peliplata le había indicado, todo ello en silencio, bastante concentrado en su labor y bajo la atenta mirada del peliverde, quien pese a que nisiquiera sonreía, encontraba aquello muy divertido.  
- Ya está, a ver, pon la mano.- Exigia el rubio, agarrando el brazo del menor y retirando la manga, vertiendo allí unas gotas de la leche que había preparado.  
- ¿ Por qué he de hacerlo yo...?...Quema...quema mucho. -  
- Cállate!- seguía echandole leche hirviendo en el brazo.  
- Senpai...se supone que es la cena para el bebé...además, la quemarás.-

Con una mueca asqueada, el principe finalmente dejaba de abrasar la piel del otro, Fran tenía razón para variar, aunque le divertía en demasía maltratarle así, no debía desperdiciar más leche. Encogiendose de hombros rodó sobre sus talones, listo para dar el primer biberón de su vida, pero cuando fue a mirar a la niña, esta había desaparecido.

- ¿Donde la has metido, rana inútil?- Ante la pregunta del rubio, Fran se limitó a elevar las manos en señal de inocencia, moviendolas hacia ambos lados.  
- La tenías en brazos hace solo un momento, Bel senpai.-  
- ¡Pero se suponía que tú la vigilabas en lo que yo preparaba la leche!- Le espetó, ya bastante molesto, agarrando una sartén y asestandole con esta en la cabeza/gorro al menor, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

- Uishishishi~ No hay de qué preocuparse, no puede haber ido muy lejos.- Y con ese pensamiendo, el príncipe comenzó a buscar a la peliplata por toda la cocina, bajo la mesa, junto a los frigoríficos, abrió armarios y despensas, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.  
- El principe farsante ha perdido a la hija del capitán Squalo...te matará en cuanto llegue.-  
- No la he perdido, cállate y ayudame a buscarla!- Volvía a espetarle de mala manera, ya estaba batante molesto, se suponía que iba a ser una misión sencilla. Tras patearle el trasero al peliverde, ambos comenzaron la búsqueda por toda la primera planta del castillo por separado, la pequeña aún no sabía andar, por lo que estaba claro que no subiría las escaleras. Registraron todo el comedor, la enorme sala y los balcones, las puertas hacia los baños y los jardines estaban cerradas, por lo que también descartaron que hubiese salido o caido a la piscina.  
- Senpai...aviso al servicio y a los oficiales inferiores para que nos ayuden? -  
- NO!- Volvía a atizarle sin piedad.- Si hacemos eso Squalo se enteraría que la perdimos!...o peor, se enteraría el jefe.- Ante tal obviedad, Fran no pudo hacer más que darle la razón y continuar buscandola hasta que de pronto algo les dió una pista:

- Vrooei! - El principe y la rana se miraron ¿ Había regresado Squalo? No, aquel tono tan agudo no provenía del espadachín, sino de su pequeña pececita, que había heredado sus extrañas manías lingüisticas. Belphegor fue el primero en llegar al lugar de donde provenía la voz, si bien era cierto que la pequeña Squnelle no podía subir escaleras, no había nada que le impidiese bajarlas, salvo que no las bajaría al modo tradicional precisamente. El principe empalideció cuando la vio de pie junto a las escaleras que bajaban al sótano, dando unos cortos pasitos aun muy torpes. En principio el príncipe ladeó el rostro, sus instintos asesinos le decían que simplemente observarse o incluso que le propinase un pequeño empujoncito para verla rodar escaleras abajo.  
- El capitán se pondrá muy contento de saber que está dando sus primeros pasos... pero te despedazará si se lastima, senpai.- De nuevo la voz de Fran detrás de él le hizo reaccionar, atrapando con cuidado la plateada cabecita de la niña, no dejandole dar ni un paso más, ultimamente el peliverde casi parecía la voz de la conciencia del príncipe.

- Uishishishi...se acabó el explorar por hoy, pequeño monstruo.- Y la tomaba en brazos, satisfecho de si mismo por haberla "rescatado".  
- Eres un heroe, Bel senpai.-  
- ¿ Qué esperabas? Uishishishi~ soy un príncipe.- Y así se zanjaba el asunto.  
Los dos miembros mas jóvenes de la élite de varia se posicionaron en uno de los sofás del enorme salón del castillo, donde el rubio alimentó a la pequeña con un biberón que ahora sí estaba a la temperatura adecuada, tras eso la menor, satisfecha, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, pero aún la odisea no había acabado.

- Apestas, senpai- declaraba Fran apartandose un poco de él , tapandose la nariz con dos dedos, un fuerte olor estaba haciendo acto de presencia en ese lugar.  
- Yo no soy, rana estúpida!- Levantó a la pequeña dormida, teniendo que echar la cabeza a un lado por el fuerte aroma.  
dandose cuenta de lo que pasaba, el ilusionista elevó una bolsa de tela, que Squalo había dejado allí, con todo lo necesario y otra nota:

_" Cambiadle el pañal siempre que lo necesite y limpadla bien! Utilizad luego el talco y la crema...como regrese y tenga el trasero irritado me las pagareis, escoria!"_

- El capitán es un gran escritor. - Opinaba Fran luego de leer la nota. Otra tarea simple para un príncipe. Recostó a la pequeña abriendo el pañal, lo que hizo que ambos retirasen el rostro enseguida nuevamente.  
- ¿ Cómo puede alguien tan pequeño producir un desecho tan enorme?-  
- Uishishi...parece que está muy bien alimentada.-  
Un simple cambio de pañal se convirtió en una odisea para ambos, luego de limpiarla, todo se cubrió de una nube de talco, dejandolos a los dos totalmente blancos ¿ cuanta cantidad había que poner?, y luego algo que parecía aún más facil tampoco lo era, pues no tenían claro hacia donde iban las tiras adhesivas, lo que Bel solucionó con un par de cortes con sus cuchillos, colocando la prenda de celulosa como a él le parecía, pero antes de que hubiesen acabado el pañal volvió a mojarse, teniendo que repetir todo el proceso desde el principio.

Asi llegaron a la media noche y por fín habían acabado, incluso habían logrado vestirla adecuadamente para dormir, siguiendo otra de las geniales notas de instrucciones del espadachín.  
- Senpai...tengo sueño.- Se quejaba le peliverde, ahora con la menor en brazos, tras tanto ajetreo Squnelle se había despertado con renovadas energías y parecía no querer dejar descansar a sus sufridos canguros, quienes ya estaban visiblemente cansados.  
Por su parte, Belphegor cabeceaba medio colgado de la cuna, debatiendose entre el sueño y la vigilia, normalmente trasnochaban bastante, pero extrañamente esa noche se encontraban excepcionalmente cansados.  
- Beru! Beru! - le llamaba la menor en su dialecto de bebé, extendiendo los bracitos hacia él, cosa que el rubio ignoró deliberadamente, ya no estaba de humor para juegos. Asi que se limitó a sentarse al lado de Fran, pocos minutos después ambos se habían quedado dormidos el uno apoyado en el otro.

- Vroooooooooooooooooei! - El peculiar "ya estoy aqui" de Squalo, les hacía saber que los demás ya habían regresado, despertaron de golpe, viendo que la menor también había quedado dormida asi que, simplemente la dejaron en su cuna y salieron de la habitación, encontrandose con Squalo por las escaleras.  
- Mas les vale que ella esté bien, par de inútiles!- Y los apartaba de un empujón, entrando a la habitación de la niña ( Pues el jefe había mandado a habilitar una para ella ) y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Hiciste un gran trabajo, senpai - El peliverde le palmeaba el hombro antes de meterse a su propia habitación. El principe por su parte solo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo satisfecho.  
- Uishishishi...porsupuesto que sí. - Bostezaba.- ...despues de todo, soy un príncipe.-


End file.
